Morado Profundo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: La culpa de todo es de Naruto.


**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguno._

* * *

 **MORADO PROFUNDO**

[Oneshot]

Sakura quiere querer a Naruto.

Sakura quiere querer a Naruto como la luna al sol en medio de un eclipse o los poetas a sus musas. Sakura quiere querer la risa de Naruto dormir a su lado y sus dedos peinar sus cabellos. Sakura necesita querer la manera en la que Naruto la cubre de vendas con cada mirada para poder sanar las heridas que otro le provoca. Tiene ganas de querer comérselo a besos y abrazos de sus cuerpos sudorosos para así dejar de astillarse con el cuerpo de aquel otro que la rasguña y la marca cada vez que está con él.

Pero lo cierto es que no puede. Sakura no puede querer a Naruto y no puede desear estar entre sus brazos balsámicos ni perderse en su risa sanadora porque sus ojos no pueden verle claramente y sólo pueden captar su figura desdibujada al lado de una mancha negra que ve incluso si cerraba los ojos o estando dormida bajo sus sábanas hechas del vacío de su calor sobre el suyo.

Sakura ama a Sasuke, un hombre que apenas la ve justo como ella apenas ve a Naruto.

Sasuke es un bastardo imbécil, casi siempre cruel con ella. Ella lo sabe y se da cuenta. Sabe que Sasuke es enfermedad y que ella languidece cada vez que respira su tóxica esencia o bebe del veneno de sus labios, pero se niega a dejarlo porque prefiere morir lentamente con él que ser curada en un parpadeo por uno que apenas y puede ver su silueta.

A veces cuando está sola (o sale con Ino a bailar y a hablar de cosas menos graves y más mundanas como el aleteo de las mariposas) se plantea la idea de dejarlo, de dejarlos a los dos y de dejar de querer querer a Naruto y de dejar de querer de verdad a Sasuke; pero no puede porque está atada a ellos, como si estuviera su alma cosida al alma negra de Sasuke y no pudiera despegarse. Como si el alma amarilla, azul y naranja de Naruto se hubiera adherido a la suya con su permiso o sin él.

Prefiere desdibujarse y desteñirse a poder sonreír otra vez.

Entre las muchas cosas que Sakura sabe de Sasuke, como los lunares de su cuerpo o lo que piensa (en quién piensa) todos los días por la mañana, Sakura sabe que Sasuke sólo la está usando. Lo siente en el grado de violencia que maneja cada vez que le habla y por lo morado de las magulladuras en su cuerpo después de hacer el amor (después de que él se descargara con ella y ella le amara). Ella no le reclama (no lo ha hecho ni una sola vez), porque ella hace lo mismo cada vez que apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto para escuchar el latido de su corazón y así poder dormir sin sueños esa noche.

Por lo menos ella no le deja cicatrices visibles en el cuerpo (sólo en el corazón).

(Sakura también usa a Naruto).

Naruto ama a Sakura.

La ama sinceramente desde antes de que tuviera su primer sueño húmedo y por eso quiere curarla, repararla y volverla a iluminar. Pero Sakura no se deja arreglar y en lugar de eso descompone poquito a poco, pero siempre cada vez más, a Naruto. Naruto sabe que es en venganza y en vergüenza de ver a alguien tan completo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Que Sakura sólo conoce el amor de Sasuke (que ni siquiera puede llamarse amor) y ella ama en consecuencia, mientras mezcla con el licor de la venganza cada uno de sus acercamientos con él. Justo como Sasuke hace con ella.

(Justo como se rompen de a poco entre los tres).

Naruto bebe dichoso de las gotas del cariño de Sakura, que a veces se vuelve vulnerable, preferentemente en las noches en las que está segura de que tendrá pesadillas, y lo deja curarla lo más que puede mientras él se hiere un poquito cada vez más al ver el morado contrastando con el blanco de su piel de porcelana. Naruto sabe que si Sakura no se deja curar de una vez por todas él ya no podrá hacer mucho por ella porque está poniéndose tan enfermo como ella y como Sasuke, y un enfermo no puede curar a otro peor.

(Naruto podría terminar mezclando su amor con venganza justo como Sasuke y Sakura).

Sasuke no ama a Sakura.

Probablemente nunca la amará y está seguro de que nunca la amó. Le ha cogido cariño a su cara asustada y a su expresión de decepción, pero no hay mucho más allá de eso porque le odia con todas las vísceras cada vez que la ve con Naruto. A veces quisiera tomarla del cuello y rompérselo o sacarle los ojos para que deje de lanzarle esas miradas que le restriegan en la cara que ella puede enredar las piernas en su cintura y llenarse con su cariño anaranjado mientras él sólo lo anhela y lo ruega pero obtiene negativas a cambio cada vez que entrega su corazón y su cuerpo en bandeja de plata.

Es difícil entregarle el corazón a alguien sin miramientos y que te lo regresen también sin miramientos. Pero Naruto ha sido quien ha hecho eso y no puede odiarle porque lo ama demasiado y ya le hace suficiente daño cada vez que se folla a la muñeca de sus sueños (a esa que él mismo quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra) sobre su propia cama.

La culpa de todo es de Naruto, en todo caso. Por no poder amarle como él le ama o al menos dejarse querer con la dulzura que sólo puede entregarle a él y que tiene reservada desde que le abrazó con esa calidez de sol en el funeral de sus padres a los doce años. Es su culpa por no rendirse entre sus brazos y seguir amando a Sakura, que sólo lo usa para lastimarlo por lastimarla a ella con el color morado en sus brazos y en sus caderas, así como también en su corazón.

Pero da igual de quién sea la culpa. Si es de Naruto y los demás son víctimas, o si él es el perpetrador y todos los demás sus juguetes dolorosos porque ninguno de los tres va a ceder hacia la otra parte y seguirán corriendo en triángulo, uno detrás del otro que no va a poder alcanzar mientras se enferman con sus caricias de lija y sus besos de veneno cada vez que están juntos.

(Sasuke ama a Naruto; está seguro de que lo ha amado desde siempre y de que probablemente le seguirá amando mucho más allá del futuro).

 **[FINAL]**


End file.
